


His Only Fear

by Siriusfan13



Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:49:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25327204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusfan13/pseuds/Siriusfan13
Summary: Hiko's young deshi deals with the aftermath of a childish fear, humiliated at making a fool of himself in front of someone as fearless as his shishou...
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	His Only Fear

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Ruroken… But man I wish I did… if for no reason other than getting Jinchuu animated…

**His Only Fear**

The young boy sat beneath a large cherry tree, its branches heavily laden with delicate pink blossoms, the petals falling like snow into his hair. He was oblivious to the beauty however, instead focusing his sharp eyes on his shishou who was standing bare-chested a short distance away, quietly drying out his gi and for once tactfully saying nothing…

Kenshin flushed and ducked his head, more humiliated by the silence than he would have by the now eerily absent ridicule. He pressed his back against the strong trunk behind him, feeling the rough bark scratch his neck, and pull at his damp hair. He tucked his legs up in front of him, and wrapping his arms around them, pressed his face into his knees, willing the day to vanish. Willing himself to wake up and discover that it had only been a dream…

But he knew it wasn't, and the humiliation was still fresh in his mind. He'd run… A swordsman would never have run. His small face flushed further, and he felt a prickling in his eyes. But he'd never seen a dog that size before. He hadn't even known what it was. It had seemed like some sort of monster, and Kenshin, unused to the sword he'd only just begun carrying two weeks ago, had felt frightened and exposed. Helpless. And he'd run. Ignoring Hiko's angry voice. Ignoring the fact that he was still somewhat unfamiliar with the terrain, which made running far more dangerous than staying with his shishou.

And then he'd fallen, unable to stop quickly enough when he'd come to the river. Skidding on the rock. Falling into water that he'd never learned to stay above… Sinking with the knowledge that he was going to die. Feeling his lungs filling and fearing the inevitable death that would soon follow.

And then the hazy shock of something strong and solid latching onto his arm and pulling him up. Up and out. Hauling him back onto sweet, cool earth. The coughing of water. The confusion of what had happened. Until suddenly realizing that Hiko stood dripping beside him. His long black hair out of its tie and his dark, soaked gi sticking to his muscular frame as he tried to peel it off. The white and red cloak lay in the dirt at his feet, where he'd obviously dropped it before diving into the river after his deshi…

Kenshin blamed the wetness in his eyes on the river water that was still slowly trickling from his flaming hair.

_More like his baka deshi…_

Although oddly Hiko hadn't called him that either. His shishou had been strangely quiet ever since the incident. Drying himself in thoughtful silence. Again Kenshin risked a glance up at him, and this time, to his horror, found that his shishou was watching him critically.

After a moment that felt like an eternity, Hiko spoke in a low voice, startling the boy. "Take a deep breath."

Kenshin blinked, uncomprehendingly at his shishou. "I… What…?"

Hiko's dark eyes remained expressionless. "Deep breath. Now."

They boy obediently inhaled, coughing a little.

Hiko was still watching him carefully. "Again."

Kenshin inhaled again, this time managing to forgo the coughing.

The tall swordsman finally nodded at him. "Good. You aren't going to die then. What possessed you to jump into that river anyway?"

The boy's mouth was half open when Hiko scowled and cut him off, "Don't answer that. I don't want to know what was running through that mind of yours. Starting tomorrow you're going to learn to swim." His eyes finally flashed, betraying a dangerous glint of anger. "And if you _ever_ run like that again when I tell you to stay put, I will personally throw you off the waterfall and _let_ you drown. Have you got that, baka?"

Kenshin nodded, sighing in relief. Things were back to normal. It would be okay. Hiko was angry, but not ashamed of him… He watched the taller man turn away to pick up his cloak and dust it off.

And Kenshin never even realized that the fearless thirteenth master of Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu had, in fact, also just faced his only fear… And while the boy began drying himself off, Hiko allowed himself one small, shaky breath…

_The boy was okay…That was all that mattered…_

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Awwwwww…warm fuzzies! (laughs)
> 
> Thanks for reading… Please review!


End file.
